The Half Bloods: The Beginning
by Sora Rosa Vonth
Summary: Victors' half brother Robert is searching Dravalias Forest for two vampires, who've been off on a killing spree. What he finds is two beautiful young charismatic girls ... with Red. Crimson. Eyes ... Who are not exactly Moroi nor Strigoi. OC M please R


Hey Guys, Sora here (^_^)\/ !! Just wanted to say a quick Hi! and Bye! to all fellow Fan Fiction readers! I do hope you enjoy my story :S its not everyday i post something like this on a website. Its my first story so i do believe it is natural to make a few mistakes here .. and there .. ha ha! But bare with me .. I'm not pro but i do enjoy it :D

_In this story I'm not focusing on the main protagonists in Vampire Academy, such as Demetri and Rose. But other minor characters, such as Robert (Victor's half-brother). If you haven't read Book 4 yet then you wouldn't know who he is. But let's just say he is best suited for this role, since he knows a whole lot about being shadow-kissed and the land of the dead. Most of the characters are mine, and only a few are from Vampire Academy. But apart from that i hope you like it._

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters from Richelle Mead!**

**ROBERTS POV:**

"Hmm … what strange scents ..." I whispered. "I've never smelt _anything like it!_"

I walked further into Dravalias Forest, stopping here and there to get a good sniff. Just beyond two very wide trees, I stopped and sniffed my surroundings again. "The scents are _stronger"_ I whispered, slightly nervous. "_…_ but … where are they? … And _what _are they? … "

I began walking again but slowly came to a stop. I looked at my surroundings, only to realise that had just entered a clearing. It was in the shape of a large oval like domain, beautifully accurate though very peculiar. The grass had been mowed and trees did not exist in the middle, but surrounded it.

Smiling with curiousity I slowly began to enter the domain, though I was only to be stopped by an incredibly beautiful young girl who seemed to be blocking my way. She looked like she barely passed the age of 2.

She had straight jet black hair that came to her waist, flawless pale skin, a hint of pink on her cheeks, full rosy lips and beautiful piercing red eyes, her voice none-the-less sounded like bells to my ears; beautiful and soothing.

"Hello Sir." She smiled. "What brings you to my playhouse?"

"Your Playhouse …? Do you live here sweetie?" I sincerely asked, studying her appearance.

She nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do Sir." She smiled followed by a sweet and tender giggle. "I live with my sister. We've only recently arrived, but we already call it home." She smiled sweetly folding her fingers through her long straight black hair.

"Sweetie … where is your mother and father?" I asked, slowly crouching down to one knee to be level with her. "Why are you in the deepest part of Dravalias Forest? And may I personally ask … but _why … _are your eyes _red_?"

She smiled and looked at me straight in the eyes, making me flinch. Her piercing stare affected me so, that my eyes did not stray from hers.

"There are many things about my sister and I that make us different from all the other Vampires Mr. Robert Dashkov." She replied in a sharp serious tone.

"_How_ … How did you know my …"

"That is not important right now." She interrupted me, turning her eyes away from mine. "Mr Dashkov, its best if you leave … for your sake and mine ...."

With one last smile she turned herself away from me and started to walk towards the center of the field, her hair swiftly cutting through the strong winds that attacked her.

She seemed so graceful and elegant, even at such a young age. It was hardly believable that she had such intellect and charisma. I just couldn't grasp it. I looked up, wondering to myself if she was still there. I sighed and looked down again. She wasn't there. No one was. It was only a deserted oval now.

"_Maybe I can take a little look … you never know. _I thought.

I slowly stepped into the oval and made my way to the center. It was much larger that I thought. I looked around, taking a few glimpses here and there, finally arriving in the middle.

A slight smile appeared on my face. The place was beautiful. It was like a private sanctuary where you could relax and watch the breeze move the trees. Shortly after, a small warm sensation filled me, bringing light and warmth to every inch of my body. It felt _amazing._

I slowly lay down – my whole body stretched upon the grass, closing my eyes. I just wanted that warm feeling to linger around me forever. It took all my sadness away … all my burdens. I had never felt so relaxed or happy in my life, though unfortunately the moment was shortly lived.

Suddenly I felt a cold electric current pierce my body. It brought an incredible sensation, though it did not harm me. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, though only to feel it again and _again_! Every single time it pierced me, I felt an incredible sensation.

It felt like a feather was being stroked across my bare skin, sending cold electrical currents through my _whole _body. It gave me such pleasure and sensation, that I did not want it to stop. I wanted it to consume me and eat me whole. Slight groans escaped my mouth. But I couldn't help it; I had never experienced this amount of pleasure in all my years.

I slowly undid my pants, and placed my hand around my erect penis. I caressed it, gently manoeuvring my hand around it, slowly exploring the wholeness of it all. It felt so good and stiff around my grasp that it made more groans escape my mouth. With my hand firmly around, I slowly glided my hand up and down the shaft repeatedly, increasing the speed at every repetition.

The combination of electric currents and masturbation created something spectacular inside of me. It felt so good that there was no exact word to describe it.

As I continued my task, I began to feel a slight incline of pleasure. My body temperature rose and my heartbeat increased, making my breaths come at shorter intervals. I tilted my head back letting the sensation rise. Slight pulses started to protrude from my groin area, making my breaths heavier and deep.

I knew I was going to climax anytime soon, so I increased the speed on my shaft. I wanted my whole body to receive it, to savour it.

I then felt a big incline of pleasure, making me gasp and groan uncontrollably. The pulses protruding from my groin area became more distinct and ferocious that it moved throughout my entire body. It caused the muscles in my groin area and my whole body to contract involuntarily.

I tilted my head back and let the pleasing sensation take over. I knew I was having an orgasm and I knew it was eating me whole. Just before I was about to let off my load (due to loss of self-control) I felt all the cold electric currents leave my body. It was like they all suddenly vanished, leaving me with nothing but the mere sensation of a normal orgasm.

Now that the added affect was gone, the moment didn't feel special. You could say that it was just the same as _any_ masturbation session any man or woman had. I sighed. If only I could experience that moment again and again.

As I lay still on the soft moist ground, I slowly tucked my hands behind my head, giving it a slight incline. I closed my eyes and relaxed my whole body, opening up my mind and my thoughts. I began to concentrate on very specific things, things that made me very curious, things that really made me wonder.

Though the only things that were remotely significant, were the two not-so-long-ago experiences I just had, "The cold electric current experience'' and the sudden yet strange meeting with the young girl. Even with the young girls' intellect, she didn't explain much of herself or her situation to make any sense. And the currents were just too hard to describe or define. I sighed.

I was no where close to solving any of these mysteries. I hadn't even begun.

I started to whistle. It was the only thing that made me calm or relaxed when nothing else could. It was my last resort. I always whistled to Michael Nyman's song ''The Promise''. It was the only song that could represent my mood; you could say it was some sort of lullaby.

I whistled the tune again and again until I could hint the faint glow of the sunrise. It was only until then that I realised I wasn't whistling the tune by myself. It sounded as though two other people joined in.

I sat up slowly, diming down my whistling to hear the others. They whistled in unison and harmony. They sounded like angelic birds, their whistling echoing over the trees and the breeze, it sounded like bells to my ears. The whistling was so flawless that they're expertise and skill surpassed mine, even after centuries of practice.

I stood up and looked at my surroundings. Nothing seemed different and no one was there. I listened closely, trying to determine the whistling duo's whereabouts. But as I drew closer to their location, they're whistling stopped. I turned my head around and tilted my head towards the sky. _Sunrise._ This couldn't be happening! I should have escaped while I had the chance.

Once the shadows no longer existed I'd be in a very vulnerable position.

I started running for the trees, but the sun's rays blocked my way. I started running in the opposite direction, but again was I blocked.

I turned towards the middle and ran to the centre. As the sun moved towards its position in the sky, the bright yellow ring that surrounded the oval increased in volume. It encapsulated me to a confined space in the centre of the oval, leaving me trapped in the only shadow that appeared to exist. It was only a matter of time before the sun would greet me too.

I swiftly looked around, trying to find any shadow that could shelter me. If I did not find any before the shadow beneath me disappeared, I would likely not survive.

I took a deep breath and sighed. There was nothing I could do. Not even the trees could provide shelter; the sun was too close, and it was though the sun's rays were coming from every angle. It did not leave one shadow alive.

I tilted my head towards the sun and smiled. ''_I never thought I'd die this way.'' _I thought. I took a large deep breath and exhaled … my end was near. I took one last deep breath and held it, slowly watching the remaining shadow beneath me disappear. It was a sight I thought I'd never see ...

**Author's Note: Guys what do you think? Please R&R, i would really appreciate it :D ... this is only the first chapter, things are only gonna get interesting from here.**


End file.
